You Belong With me
by Meganemilie1
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends. they have been for years. Bella has a secret though. That nobody knows. It could ruin Edward and Bella for good. Someone is getting in between them. Who is it? read to find out. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The morning sun glared into my eyes. Wait sun? Forks never had sun. That's what had awoken me. I jumped out of bed and looked out my window. It overlooked my side yard and straight into my best friends window. My dreamy, bronze haired, best friend. _Snap out of it Bella he's your best friend. He wants nothing more. Besides he has a girlfriend…even if a jerkish one, he loved her or liked her a lot. I wanted him to be happy. Even if it wasn't me making him happy. _

Edward and I had been best friends since first grade. I knew everything about him. Even the way his gleaming green eyes at the first touch of sun shown like a diamond. That's why I couldn't wait to get to him. I hurried and changed into my holey knee high jean shorts accompanied by Edwards old blue baseball jersey. With my black and blue DCs.

I went to my bedside table to put on the gold locket that was a gift from Edward. It had a picture of us on the neighborhood playground. We were maybe 8 or 9. It had a phrase in a different language. It said L'amour de ma vie. When I got to my bedside table though it was gone! Crap, where did it go? Edward knew I wore it everyday. He's notice its absence. Just as fast as my worries came they vanished. I felt warm hands touch my neck as they worked diligently to put on a necklace, my locket. I turned around to meet my best friends eyes. Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Good Morning, my girl."

My heart skipped a beat as I thrilled at those words. My girl. Wow. He said that to me every morning, but they still consecutively took my breathe away each and every time. He ran his fingers through his messy hair and sat down on my bed. My body ached for his sweet breathe on my cheek again. I didn't want to look like an idiot, so I sat down in my bean bag chair in the corner if my room. "So Bells, get a good night sleep?" "I guess, although didn't get to until after one since we were talking. In the window." He chuckled, I blushed. We were staring into each others eyes. Locked there with no escape. After what seemed like an eternity, he broke it. He looked out my window. Still looking at the window he stated, "Its chilly out today. Grab a hoodie. Don't want you sick." But he mumbled the last sentence. Did I hear right? Well he was my best friend so of course he cared, but why did he mumble it? He would have said it out loud, if it were meant for me to hear. I'd have to think it through later. I had obviously paused to long making it slightly awkward. "So uhm, how are you and Samantha?" I said weirdly.

"You know same old, same old." A subject he obviously wanted to stay off of today. Which was strange. He was always so talkative when I brought up Samantha. I glanced at the clock. Holy crap! It was 7:30 already! 10 more minutes until we were suppose to leave. Edward saw me get up and rush. He worriedly asked me what was wrong. "Don't worry Eddie, I'm just late. Gotta get ready." I was the only one allowed to ever call him Eddie. He hated when anyone, but me called him that. I ran down the stairs as I ran a brush through my hair. Edward tagging behind me. I grabbed a granola bar with less then a minute to go.

We walked out the door and he friendly threw his arm around my shoulder. Nothing new to that, but I loved it. We walked across the yards to his Volvo. His sister, Alice, already in there. When she saw me she frowned at my oufit. She hated how I dressed. Oh well. "Where's Emmett?" I asked Alice. "He decided to take his jeep to pick Rosalie up. I didn't feel like watching them make out for 5 minutes. So I chose you to ride with." Alice had said her speech in one breathe. She was always so chipper and happy. "Oh, haha, well sorry we were a bit late. We were talking."

The ride to school was a quiet affair. As we drove up though all heads turned our way. The Cullens, were what people at Forks High School considered "popular." They had the popular vibe. With the perfect body features and the perfect smiles, and eyes.

I was just a normal girl. People knew me, but only because I hung out with the Cullens. I wasn't beautiful in anyway. I just had normal straight slightly wavy brown hair with normal turd color eyes. I had no curves and I had pimples sprinkling my face.

As I got out of the Volvo I tripped and Edward caught me by my elbow. "thanks." I mumbled. As we walked muscular arms surrounded me from behind and made me jump 20 feet in the air. Emmett just laughed and let go of me. Rosalie scowled. She never did like me much. That usually didn't bother me much, unless she made It obvious like now. Yet Emmett was still one of my best friends. He was like a big brother I never had. I loved him, but not how I loved Edward.

"Bella, you listening? Hello, Bella?" I vaguely heard Emmett say.

"Oh sorry, I was zoning out a bit." "I really did scare you didn't I? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just kidding."

"Don't worry Em, I'm fine. See." I gave him a big hug. He hugged me back and nearly cut my airways off.

"So what was I saying? Oh yes. Football tryouts are today! I can't wait. I'll make it easily, but I'm still nervous."

"Oh, yeah. Good luck."

"Bells, I'll see you later ok? I have to go catch up with Sam."

Edward said, only to me. "Alright see you in third period." He smiled my favorite crooked smile, but It didn't exactly hit his eyes. His eyes looked like he was scared to death to walk away from our group. I was confused by this. As soon as he saw me staring into his eyes, his wall went up and the split second of emotion left his eyes. They were stone emeralds. He walked away. I wonder if he ever felt the spark I felt when our eyes locked like that.

"Ms. Swan thank you for joining us." Mr. Scoldfully said. I blushed violenty, as always. I sat in a seat towards the back. So I couldn't get called on. Jessice Stanley occupying the seat in front of me. When I has rushed past her I had blown her worksheet on the floor. She scowled at me. She never did like me very much, I had Edward and she didn't. Well I didn't have him, but I was close to him. I usually just ignored her.

Class was the same as everyday. I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about one time Edward and I shared. The day he gave me my locket.

-2 ½ years ago-

"Where are we going?" I whined.

"Chill Bells, we will be there very soon. Edward's sweet melting honey-like voice rang.

I sighed, silently giving up the fight. We were in Edward's Volvo, only just 15. We had gotten Charlie to give Edward a license to him a little earlier then most. Charlie hated breaking the law even just by a few months. Edward was a trustable young man that anyone would have trusted him to drive at 5 years old.

"Close your eyes Bella."

I felt the road change under us to a bumpy dirt road.

"We are here, don't open your eyes."

Edward got out of the car and I assumed he was walking around to help me out. He did.

He put his arm around my waist and tugged me up what felt like a hill. _I'm gonna fall. I just know it._ Soon enough I found myself tripping, but Eddie caught me.

"Open your eyes." Edward whispered in my ear, as we came to a halt.

I opened them cautiously, and when I did I gasped. It was beautiful. A circular meadow with flowers running wildly the extent of it. The sun shined through the trees perfectly. The trees left some shade, which made the meadow more ominous. It was wonderful! Edward was standing there obviously waiting for my reaction.

"Wow" was all I could manage.

Edward chuckled a little, but had a smug look on his face. As if he was proud to have put the wide smile on my face.

"Wow what?" he teased

"Its….It's…beautiful. I'm sorry its just that this meadow, it has no words to describe the beauty. " I tried.

He nodded as if he understood.

"Almost as beautiful as you." He blushed as he spoke. Looking at the ground.

"Uhm, thanks." I said awkwardly. _Ah stupid Bella, say something more._

"I mean, your very handsome yourself, well thanks." _That sounded stupider then before. Agh. _

We dropped the subject. "Well I brought us a picnic. All your favorites." He smiled his crooked smile. I nodded my head.

Edward threw the blanket on the dew filled meadow grass. He took out two sandwhichs, peanut butter and jelly and then my preferred one just peanut butter. I giggled when I saw the jelly-less one.

"What? You thought I wouldn't remember you didn't like jelly. You're my best friend. I've known you since we were in diapers." He said.

"I know, thanks."

"Well Bells, this isn't the exact reason I brought you here. Close your eyes one last time please."

I gave in reluctantly. I hated surprises.

His warm hands hit the bare skin of my neck. It sent shivers down my frame. He put a necklace on me. My locket. I looked at it. It had a phrase I didn't understand. It sent me insane not knowing. I soon forgot it was on there. Since that day I've only ever taken it off at night.

-Class-

"Bella, Bella. Mrs. Swan!" Mr. Mason yelled out.

"Huh, oh I'm sorry. I want paying attention. What did you say?"

"I was just asking you and the class that last week when we read **To Kill a Mockingbird **do you remember one of the evidence that Tom was innocent?"

"Tom's left arm wasn't able to do anything and Mayella's black eye was on her right. Meaning only someone using a left hand could do it." I muttered. Blushing a thousand colors. Jessica snickered.

When the bell rang I walked out swiftly. Surprised I made it without tripping, but then I reached the door and I tripped. I was caught by big warm, muscular arms. I looked up to meet my best friends beautiful green eyes.

"Hey." He chuckled.

"Where's Samantha?"

"Sam, is at her 2nd period class, which is trig." He corrected me.

"Oh sorry, alright. See you at lunch. Thanks for catching me."

"Any time Bells."

i walked to Trig silently. My next class would be hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note- Hey guys, I just wanted to say that if you like this story then review it please! I need feedback! Also, I'm really sorry for all the grammar issues with chapter 1. I was so anxious to get it up that I forgot to do a grammar check. So sorry. I promise it wont happen again! Review Please. (That's the hint to getting new chapters faster)

I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Gracias to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 2

The only reason I had not known that the devil, so to speak Samantha was in my class was because as tradition the week before Christmas break we got a new schedule. I hated my school's ways.

So, just as I was walking into class someone called my name behind me. I stopped in my tracks. Brilliant. Here goes the torture. I turned around slowly to face Samantha. Joyful.

"Hey!" I tried to sound as cheerfully as possible. My poker face in full action.

"I can't believe we have a class together! We almost never do. Its like God's speaking to us!" Samantha exclaimed.

"I know. It's a gift from God." I said reluctantly with a hint of sarcasm, I knew she heard it.

"Sit by me Bella!" She yelled as I swiftly walked away.

Nobody was in the classroom yet, but people were outside of the class.

"So Bella where did you get that shirt?" She asked with acid dripping in her voice.

"Edward. See the back says Cullen. He gave it to me before you knew him."

People must wonder why I hate her so much, with so much intensity. Well nobody saw the side of her when she was around **JUST** me. Here we go again.

"Oh, wonderful! It doesn't look good on you though. A blue jersey does not go together with such ugly brown eyes. A green would look better on you. That jersey would look better on me."

"Actually its Eddie's jersey. I'm very content with it. Also, no Eddie says that blue is my color and it makes me look beautiful." I shot back.

I could play her game well. At first it just flabbergasted me that she would have such the nerve. I new her game well now though. I could play by playing "her boyfriend says I'm beautiful card." It pissed her off. Which mad me smug.

I tried to explain to Edward at one point what Samantha did, but he didn't believe me. It just ended up in a huge fight. He took her side even though I'd known him for ages.

Our conversation ended there. Thank God. Mr. Varner walked in the door swiftly. The bell rang a second later. This was in my opinion the worst class of the day. I couldn't stand trigonometry. It sent me struggling every time we learned something new. Luckily Edward was a whiz with trig and luckily I was the whiz in English or we'd both be screwed.

I stared straight ahead. Not once glancing at Samantha. Although I could feel her looks boring into the side of my head. Not a comfortable feeling for an hour.

I ignored it until the bell rang. I walked out of the room, still not glancing her way.

The day passed slowly. I was walking into the cafeteria when I heard a saint yell my name over the high school kids chatter. I turned around and saw Edward and Emmett pushing through the crowd waving at me. Edward came over and gave me the biggest hug ever. My head shoved into his shoulder, I didn't mind though I could smell its sweet scent.

As I was hugging him I looked up over his shoulder and saw Samantha glaring at me. I could almost feel daggers jabbing into my body. I pulled away and Edward swiftly kissed me on the forehead. Samantha must have ran through the crowd at that one because within a minute she was next to Edward huffing and puffing. Her face red.

"Hey guys. That crowd is hard to get through."

"Mhm." I said.

As we were walking through the line Samantha tripped me and made me drop my tray. It was so obvious she was guilty, but Edward didn't believe me. He said it was just my clumsiness that sent my tray sprawling across the cafeteria floor.

When we sat down I saw Alice walk in and come over. She questioned why I didn't have a lunch. Since I always did. I bit my tongue and explained to her how "clumsy" I had been to drop it.

"Bella, you will never guess what I have planned for next week since its Christmas break!" Alice said excitedly.

"I'll never guess." I sighed, guessing it would be another infamous shopping trip of hers.

"We are going shopping, for a new Christmas dress for us and a new years party dress! She gushed out.

"Oh joy, I cannot wait."

"Hey girls, I never have really been shopping with just girls. Do you think I could go?"

Edward looked at his sister and me, glaring at each of us to be nice.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Of course, wouldn't dream of you not coming." Alice sighed.

"Thanks, it means just so much to me."

Edward turned to talk to Emmett and at the same moment Samantha gave me an awful stare. _That bitch is playing Edward and Edward is too stupid to see that. _

He was thick headed and infatuated with this girl. That much was obvious. I didn't know what to do anymore. My Edward. My sweet, caring Edward was being lost to the devil. I felt tears threaten to fill my eyes. Those stupid traitor tears always forsake me. I couldn't hold the tears back that much any longer. I ran to the bathroom. I ran to a stall and slammed the door shut. Tears streaming down my face. I sat down on the toilet not realizing the seat was down and falling in. I sobbed harder. I couldn't take this anymore.

"Bella! Are you in here?" Alice yelled anxiously into the bathroom.

I couldn't stand to say anything. I was losing it. So all I replied was yes. Sighing in defeat.

"Bella, I'm coming in."

All of a sudden Alice barged into the stall. Breaking the lock. In the back of my mind I was thinking, whoa! How did she do that? Her tiny body just broke the door.

"Bella, explain now, or else!"

Edwards Point of view

_Where did Bella go? Where did Alice go? Was Bella all right?_ It all happened so fast I didn't know. I could have sworn I saw tears running down her face. I was worried about my girl. _Crap, she wasn't my girl. Just my best friend._ _She wanted nothing more then that. I had Samantha. Sam, my girl now…Never Bella._

My gut told me I needed to find Bella and fast. What was wrong? Did I say something? The last thing I remember was the girls talking about a shopping trip. I didn't know. I just had to find Bella, I had to look into her sweet chocolate brown eyes and make sure everything was all right. I had to fix this. I love her. No I didn't. I love Samantha. Well I didn't know at the moment my feelings for either of them.

BPOV

I couldn't keep anything from Alice. So I explained everything to her. Not sparing details. She just sat and listened.

"I'm so sorry Bella, you shouldn't have to go through this. It's my dumb brothers fault. Doesn't he have a brain in that head?" Alice angrily said.

Alice was different when she was mad almost frightening. The thought of Alice being frightening made me giggle. Alice looked at me like I had 10 heads for giggling.

"Thanks Alice. I know you're on my side. We just have to make Edward on our side, too."

I got up to walk back to class, but Alice pointed out that my butt was soaking wet. I owed Alice for that.

"Bella, maybe we should just skip the rest of the day. Its almost Christmas break what are we going to miss?" she had a point so I agreed. I think

I just need some fresh air and to get out of this building.

Alice had gone into the cafeteria to tell the others I felt "sick" and she was taking me home. They seemed to believe that.

Then we drove off, me acting sick in the passengers seat.

"Edwards eyes looked like a lost puppy when I told him you weren't coming back today. He suggested he drive you home to take care of you, but he had second thoughts when Samantha used that face of hers and said he promised a make out session after school."

My face crumpled in pain at the thought of them making out.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It was a bit harsh." Alice said.

"Its ok, its my fault that I haven't told him how I feel about him. I probably never will. You're the only person that knows my secret though. I trust you." I sort of whispered.

We pulled into the driveway of a beautiful, almost all glass house. It was the Cullen household. Since Carlisle (Edward, Alice, and Emmett's father) was a doctor he made a lot of money. Making the Cullens rich.

As I was opening my passenger seat door Alice flashed a little silver cell phone to ear. She seemed to sigh as she answer it, almost as if she had been holding her breath until she heard the person on the other lines voice. I could almost guess who it had been Jasper Hale, her soul mate.

Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale were twins. They live in the neighborhood over from us. Jasper as like his sister had platinum blonde hair. Jasper's was curly and messy, but not as messy as Edwards.

Rosalie was super model material. She had Emmett obviously. Rosalie was the head cheerleader type and Emmett was the quarterback on the Forks football team. They were perfect for each other.

When Alice hung up with Jasper we went to her room. I sat down on her bed, which was centered perfectly on the back wall.

"Uhh, Bella please get up. I would rather not have toilet water all over my bed."

I blushed.

"I'm sorry." I said rushing to get up.

"Here, change into these." She pulled out dark blue jeans and a cute V-neck t-shirt. At least today she felt bad enough for me to not overdo it with clothes.

"Thanks" I muttered.

I walked back to the room and sat down on her bed. This time I had a toilet water free butt.

"You might want to head home. Edward is on his way home. He just called."

"But its only 1. He still has school."

"No he skipped to check on you, but if you're at home sleeping he won't want to disturb you." Alice explained.

"Of course, I'm going right now."

I walked out the front door only to see Edward closing his car door. Crap. I turned and walked back in. He hadn't seen me. I ran to Alice's room and through myself on her bed. Ripping the covers off I snuggled under them. Alice had seen me run by her. I assumed she knew what I was doing.

I lay very still trying to hear Alice tell Edward that I was sleeping and shouldn't have visitors.

"Edward really she shouldn't have visitors. Don't go up there. She's sle…. Ow. No need to shove." Alice tried to reason with Edward.

I heard footsteps approaching fast. Alice's door swung open and Edward stared into my open eyes. The expression in his eyes scared me. Almost as if he'd just seen a ghost. I'm sure mine were red from crying and I was almost positive I had tear streaks running the perimeter of my face.

This was crazy. I was keeping so much from my best friend. I got out of the bed and pushed passed my two best friends. Not saying a word to either. I walked across our yards and ended up alone in my own house. The kitchen seemed inviting as my stomach growled.

_Just another rough patch. We'd get through it. We've had them before. _ I sat down at the small circular table munching on the last granola bar. My mind racing. I laid my head down on the table.

Ring…. Ring…. Ring!The shrill phone rang in my ear.

"Hello?" I said sleepily into the phone.

"Bella!" a sweet voice happily said in my ear.

"Oh, uhm hey Edward. I was just sleeping sorry."

"Bella, I've been calling you for the past 2 hours. Its been driving me mad you not answering."

"I thought you were going to stay after school for a make out session with, **I gulped**, Samantha."

"I told her if you were sick it felt like I was sick. I left it at that and walked away from her. I think she's going to break up with me. I'm scared, but your health meant more to me."

I held my breath.

"Bella? Hello?"

"I'm sorry. I ah got to go. See you uhm tomorrow, maybe."

I hung up. I knew I had hurt Edward, but what was there to say? I could just imagine his beautiful eyes filled with hurt. I went to grab for the phone. _No Bella don't, you will see him tomorrow._

I surprised myself by keeping the phone in hand. I dialed an unfamiliar number. One that I used to call everyday. A person I used to be very close to.

"Hello?" a deep voice answered.

"Hey."

"Wow you haven't called in a very long time." The rough, deep voice said.

"I'm sorry. I just need an escape from my school life now."

"Then come on down."


End file.
